


Hold Me Close

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It was about time that John, Alex and Eliza got themselves a new mattress.





	Hold Me Close

Today was the day, and it couldn't have come soon enough. For months they had realized that their mattress was on it's last legs. This had become abundantly clear when after making the bed one day it was obvious that their bodies had dug out little divots in it shaped like each of their bodies. Then came the creaking springs, the back pain, and sleepless nights. It had to go.

Not to mention, the bed was queen sized, which was not quite large enough for three people during times when they didn't want to be in a cuddle pile. Not that it happened often, but every so often John in particular would get into a mindset where he didn't want to be touched. Alex and Eliza accommodated as well as they could, but a queen-sized he'd didn't lend itself to that. 

Of course, they had taken the chance to change that, since they needed to get a new mattress anyway.

While the boys did their research they let Eliza have free reign with the sheets, since she said they were all a little too old for John's old Star Wars sheets, not matter how cool they looked. Besides they would no longer fit.

All that aside, today was the day it was going to be delivered and they were all looking forward to the good nights sleep that would follow.

The bedroom looked so empty without a bed in it. Even the frame was gone, since it would be too small as well. But a new frame could come later, for now the mattress was the most important thing. 

Now they were just waiting for the delivery truck to show up, well Eliza was reading and John was making a sandwich while Alex paced back and forth excitedly.

"They said it would be here," Alex mumbled, checking his watch.

"Between eleven and one," Eliza replied, her eyes never leaving her book, "it's only eleven forty."

Alex practically growled as he sank down in the empty spot beside her, "I'm tired of waiting."

"Impatient," John said fondly as he came in from the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate, "Scootch."

Alex scooted closer to Eliza to let John sit on his other side and snagged a bite from the sandwich. 

"Hey," protested John without any real malice.

"Any sandwich you make is fair game," Alex said between chews, "you should know this by now."

"Yeah, well don't give Columbia any ideas," John pointedly glanced toward his dog who happily snoozed by the opened window.

"She already knows," Alex assured him, "because you spoil her."

"I do not," John protested, and when Alex raised an eyebrow he continued, "Well, I don't give her food from the table, anyway."

At that moment Columbia sat up and went to join them, placing her head in John's lap looking hopefully at the sandwich as well.

After several long moments, John sighed in resignation and peeled some turkey off of his sandwich for Columbia. 

"Shut up," he grumbled to Alex's grinning face.

Columbia happily took her treat before retreating back towards her sunny spot.

"Who owns who?" Eliza mused, turning her page.

“Ha ha very funny.” John rolled his eyes.

When there was a knock at the door, both Alex and Columbia shot to their feet. John snorted as he imagined Alex's ears literally pricking up at the noise. 

"Go get it, boy," he said, using the same tone he did when playing fetch with Columbia. 

Alex casually flipped him off and all but ran to answer the front door.

There was some shuffling as Alex moved out of the doorway to let in the two men carrying the large mattress.

“Where are we taking this?” one of the delivery men asked Alex.

He lead them back towards the bedroom. After a short while, the delivery men emerged, said their goodbyes, and left. When John finished his sandwich and realized that Alex still hadn't shown his face, he decided to investigate. Alex was flopped in the middle of the mattress, arms spread wide with a grin on his face.

It was a serious upgrade in size from the queen they'd had, skipping straight over king-sized to an enormous California king. It filled a majority of the room and it looked glorious.

“I’m never leaving,” Alex declared.

"Never?" John asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Never," Alex confirmed.

"What is going on in here?" Eliza called out as she entered the room.

"Betsey join me!" Alex called out.

"And what exactly are we doing?" Eliza asked. 

"Never leaving the mattress, apparently," John told her, "Although I'm not sure how that's supposed to work, considering that Alex gets hungry approximately every hour and a half."

Alex pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I do not!"

"Fine, every two hours," John amended.

Alex stuck his tongue out. Eliza giggled softly.

"So you gonna join me?" Alex asked.

 

"Oh, of course," John replied, "Ladies first?"

"After you," Eliza countered, "I insist."

 

John opened his mouth again but said nothing as he simply took Eliza’s hand and they walked towards the mattress. He did, however, consent to be in the middle. 

"We have so much space on this mattress," Alex said, "why are we still so squished?"

"Because cuddling is nice," Eliza replied, "so hush."

Alex rolled his eyes but it was clear he knew that Eliza was right as they all got wrapped up into each other.


End file.
